This disclosure relates to a Lundell-type rotor and motor of a magnetic field system.
As one type of conventional motors, a motor having a Lundell-type rotor 81 of a magnetic field system as illustrated in FIG. 24, that is, a rotating electrical machine is known. See Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749, for example. The rotor 81 of this type of motor is provided with rotor iron cores 82 and 83 made of iron and having a plurality of claw poles 82a and 83a in a circumferential direction and a disk magnet 84 arranged between the rotor iron cores 82 and 83. Since each of the claw poles 82a and 83a alternately generates different magnetic poles in the circumferential direction by using a magnetic field of the disk magnet 84, the rotor 81 functions as a Lundell-type rotor of the magnetic field system.
Since the claw poles 82a and 83a are formed of iron, a direction that can be taken by a magnetic flux in this type of motor is free and is not restricted to a specific direction. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure an output of a motor by controlling the magnetic flux, that is, keeping leakage flux low only by a structural measure of the claw poles 82a and 83a in actuality. Thus, a measure to keep the leakage flux low by providing a magnet for rectifying a magnetic flux between the claw poles 82a and 83a can be considered, for example.